Wanted
by Zeddy518
Summary: Alternate Universe, a young man captured by pirates years ago and presumed dead. A young woman searching for him leads her on a crazy adventure on the seas of the Mediterranean at the end of the 17th century. Zuko Katara and maybe others
1. Chapter 1

Hello my first fanfic, I read more than you can believe though (no life) anyways enjoy the story.  
Its kinda of a cross-over if you read wanted.  
disclaimer: Do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Wanted(vampire knight mangaka)  
Zeddy Presents:  
Wanted

As the sun rose into the sky the governor daughter sat looking at the sea. She said "I wish I could sail away". "Katara, Katara!" called Toph as she ran down the hallway. "Toph what is it?" asked as she came inside from the balcony.

As Toph is the daughter of the richest merchant in the Mediterranean. She always knows what is going on in the town and by the docks.

"What did you find out? said Katara as she thought Toph had probably went into town early this morning.

"I overheard that a new merchant ship just docked" Toph answered as caught her breath. "Want to go check it out Katara?"

Katara hesitated because she almost always snuck out with Toph to go into town but today was her sixteen birthday. She thought about all the people that were coming and how much trouble she would get in if she didn't make it back in time to her birthday party.

"Oh come on Katara we'll make it back in time" said Toph as she dragged Katara out of her room.

"But"

"No buts, Sh..! or Snoozles will catch us" Toph whispered as they passed Sokka's room.

They climbed up the tree and escaped over the wall that separated Katara home from the outside world. "Yes! we made it lets go Katara"

Katara and Toph walked down the street towards town. They passed a giant Mansion that was burned down and Toph looked at Katara and sighed.

"Katara... it's been 8 years, he's probaly long dead" Toph said to Katara as she looked at her.

"Toph, you know I don't believe that I was there when he was kidnapped by pirates." Katara became quiet for the rest of the walk to town. She thought about that night when it all happened.

Her father was a captain in the navy and their family had just been assigned to this island and they knew no one. They were invited to an aristocratic party. It was just her father, brother, and her since her mother died when she was very young. Her father Hadoka took her and Sokka to the party where she met the governor son Zuko.

She had been feeling out of place she was only eight years old and in a new place with nobody to talk to. Katara decided to escape, she made her way outside to a field of flowers.

"Who is out there?" called a voice.

Katara looked up and say a young boy when he got closer Katara saw it was Zuko. Katara had been introduced to him earlier that night. She was the first to talk "Hello"

"Your Katara right?"

"Yes, what are doing out here? Were you not enjoying the party?"

"Yes" replied Zuko

silence

"Ummm...would you like to be my friend?" Asked Katara as she smiled at him.

"sure"

Katara walks up to Zuko and gives him a hug. "Katara?" Zuko replied in shock.

"Zuko lets go and play" Katara smiles and drags Zuko farther into the field.

Katara remembers them playing for a little bit in the field, then all of a sudden they were surrounded by pirates with swords. They identified Zuko as the mayor's son and kidnapped him.

Katara had heard later after the mayor's masion was burned to the ground and the pirates had left. Zuko had been taken hostage for all the mayor's money. In the confusion Zuko s father escaped with all his money and his daughter leaving his son behind to die. Also, the pirate crew took Zuko with them he was never seen again.  
To be continued:  
Zeddy : While writing this I watched the listener awesome anyways review 


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted

chapter 2: At the docks  
disclaimer: do not own avatar the last airbender or wanted  
Zeddy: it's so early/late that im posting this, anyways going to sleep ,,, enjoy

Another reason Katara liked going into town was that she could search for the pirates to find Zuko location.

Katara swore that she would find Zuko no matter how long it took. The only thing that Katara remembered about the pirates is that the pirate captain had a hooded skull tattoo with a scythe on his chest. This was so little to go on to find Zuko.

Toph and Katara arrived in town around mid-day.

"Toph, where are we going first?"

"To the information man" Toph replied as hurried down the street.

"information man? ...Do you mean Jet and Jun's tavern?" Toph nodded.

"Katara you know it's not tavern" laughed Toph as Katara turned red.

The young navy sailor assigned to this island in the Mediterranean sea approached the Katara and Toph from the blacksmith shop.

"Hello Katara" a young man called coming closer to them.

"Hi Toph"

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked but inside she was laughing because she could feel Aang blushing when taking to Katara.

"I am in town to pick up Katara pres..!, Ahh"  
Then Aang caught his mistake and asked "Where are the both of you heading to?"

"Jet and Jun's brot..."

"Toph!" yelled Katara. "Aang were just going to visit some friends, let's go Toph, see you soon Aang" says as Katara drags Toph away from Aang.

"Toph are you crazy, were you just going to say brothel in front for Aang! He probably doesn't know what it is! What if he asks Sokka again like last time!" yelled Katara at Toph after she pulled Toph to the corner of the nearest building.

Toph thinking back to that time she accidently slipped to Aang last time and she starting rolling with laughter.

"Toph it wasn't funny, Sokka lecture me for hours" Katara said as Toph continued to laugh.

"Who wou..ld have ...haha though..haha that Aang wou..ldn't know what sex is!, hahahaaa" Toph said as she continued to laugh. "How was I suppose to know that he would go ask Sokka." and "He said "Sokka i have a question the girls said something about sex." Toph repeated to Katara because she had been coming up the hallway and overheard them right before Sokka exploded.

"Wwwwhaaaat!?!, Katara!!"

"Toph don't remind me, let's go we have to be back in three hours." Katara said before she started walking down the stone street that leads into the town market. Which eventually lead to the docks.

When Katara and Toph arrive at the ship docks, Katara was still amazed at the size and number of ships. They made their way to Jet and Jun tavern. When Katara opened the door, then someone suddenly knocked her over. He apologized the best he could because he was a bit tipsy.

The tavern was filled will sailors, navy sailor, townfloke, and women. It was so full with drunken sailors Katara had a hard time finding either Jet or Jun.

All of a sudden someone bumped into Toph knocking her over.

"Hey! Toph yelled

"Oh Jun, do you know where Jet is?" Katara asked quickly before Jun took off again to serve more drinks.

"He's in the back, probably taking a nap wait till I get my hands on him" Jun says as she breaks her tray in half and walks off.

Katara and Toph started walking to the back of the tavern when Jun turned around and yells to them "Tell him to come out after or else"

"Jet in for it" said Toph as she started laughing. Katara started to laugh too and wasn't paying attention when somebody crashed into her. When Katara regained her surrounding her realized she had been shoved into somebody's lap. She looked up at him paused for second to look at his face which had a scar on the left side of his face. She though how handsome he was even with the scar he had.

When he looked at her in the eyes she was suddenly pulled away by Toph.

"Oh I am sorry someone knocked me over" Katara apologized. Toph felt Katara heart race and smiled.

"It's okay I must apologize for my crew their a little rowdy."

"Captian iitss paarrty timme" yelled a member of his crew.

"Please excuse me." Katara said to the man before walking off. He looked at her as she walked into the crowd and disappeared.

Katara made it to the back and opened the door to find Jet fast asleep. Toph got a mischievous look and walked up right next to Jet and screamed "JET GET UP OR I'LL BRING JUN BACK WITH ME!"

This made Jet bolt up from his chair "Huh? What?"

Toph laughs and says "Jet it's just me Toph, I was just joking around with you. Well she really did say she would come if you didn't come out after we leave."

"Katara here too huh, you want any information on the spirit pirates right?"

"Yeah do you have any?" Katara replied hopefully.

"They were spotted arriving in the early morning by my friend in the market that sells wood. But that ship never docked so I think their pirates and hid their ship in the coves."

"Which pirates are they though?" Toph asked annoyed

"I don't know but i overheard one of them telling the other not to forget that he was in charge of requiting new members tomorrow."

"And that's all you know?!." said Toph

"That more than enough, Toph let's go" Jet walked them out and Katara turned around to ask Jet. "If their anything else please tell me."

They left the tavern and made their way back to Katara Birthday party.

To be continued:

Zeddy: review .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
disclaimer: do not own avatar the last airbender or wanted

The Night Begins

As the night grew dark Katara and Toph made their way back up the road to Katara home. When they arrived they we rushed up the stairs then before they knew it we're quickly stuffed into dresses, hair done up, and makeup. Then they were escorted by Sokka and Aang

"Katara if you please can I escort you to the ball" Aang asked nervously then looked at the ground.

Katara looked at Aang and replied "Sure, let's go" as she grabbed Aang arm. As they walked away Toph said "Man I feel bad for him."

"Why Toph?" said Sokka as he looked at Toph puzzled.

"Well first off Aang likes Katara and second Katara think of him as a little brother." Toph explains to Sokka slowly.

Sokka looks shocked and freezes for a second "Wait Aang likes Katara, but Katara likes him as a younger brother, …wait! then who does Katara like?!"

"Clam down Snozzles she doesn't like anybody" Like I'm going to tell if she likes someone, I don't hate Katara. Toph thinks as Sokka holds out his arm for her to talk, she pauses for a moment because she hates all the formality.

The party already had started, as Katara and Toph entered the room all went quiet. All eyes were on Katara as she made her way into the room.

Back at the travern:

It was a few hours after Katara and Toph left. Jet was observing the man Katara had talked to that seemed to be the Captain. He was talking to a smaller young man that might be fourteen or fifteen.

Jet then continued to observe when he saw one of the traven maidens approach him.

"Hey handsome" she said as she through her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back till she pulled away. She grabbed his shirt to pull him along with her. But, as she did the buttons ripped off showing part of this chest.

Jet looked on shocked it had only been for a split second but he saw a tattoo of a skull with a scythe. Jet quickly turned around and pick up a bottle from the shelf.

The man suddenly got up, and then looked around to see who noticed. Decided no one had seen it and sat back down.

to be continued:

Zeddy


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
disclaimer: do not own avatar the last airbender or wanted

Realization

Jet stayed at the bar serving drinks and seemed normal. But inside he was shocked, he had to check if he was right. Jet picked up a crate of empty bottles and when over to Jun.

"Jun" yelled Jet for Jun to come over.

"What?" replied Jun as Jet pulled her closer almost knocking over her tray. He leaned over to whisper in her ear "Kept a close eye on the guy with the scar". Jet quickly kissed her and left. Leaving her confused but, she listened to him because she knew something was going on.

When Jet exited the back he headed for the wanted wall across from the docks. It had at least some vage drawing of wanted pirates and crimnals. When he arrived he looked for the Captian of the blue spirit pirates. His eyes crossed the poster, draw was a tall hooded man.

"Well that doesn't help" Jet said as he read the wanted poster. His eyes opened as he saw a drawing of a tattoo, it was exactly the same as the one he saw just minutes ago.

Jet rushed though the town heading to Katara home.

At Katara's Party:

The party was just a formal but everyone was having fun. It had been three to four hours since the party had started. Katara had danced with many people, some were for fun and some had asked her to dance. Another young man came up to ask her to dance when Toph cut in giving Katara the signal to escape. Which they made long ago for events like this.

Katara made her way to the door.

"Katara would you like to dance?" Katara looked around to see who it was. It was Aang coming up to her asking her to dance again. 'Damn I almost made it' Katara thought as she actecpted Aang offer as she saw Sokka giving him the "thumps up!" from across the room. Katara thought he was trying to redeem himself from stepping on her feet before when they danced.

"Katara... I am sorry about before" Aang said shly as they started to dance.

"It's okay Aang" replied Katara as she smilied.

The song ended and in the confusion of everyone leaving the dance floor, Katara escaped outside. Katara started walking into the garden.

"Hey Katara over here"

Katara looked around confused.

"Psh over here"

"Jet! Why are you here?" Katara was confused. They we hidden behind a row of trees.

"Your not going to believe this I found the Captain you were looking for"

"Really how did you know?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"I saw the tattoo on a guy in my pub, it is exactly the same as the one on the wanted poster. It's the guy and crew you meet earlier today. You know the one you feel on."

Katara blushed but answered "Really thats great now I have a lead on Zuko whereabouts." Katara walking up to Jet and hugged him.

"Katara you know I am taken right?" Katara backed up and punched him.

"Of course I know, make Jun happy okay" Katara answered laughing.

"Yes, sir" Jet replied.

Katara kept laughing

"We have to tell Toph, Katara go get her"

"No!"

"Why not?" Jet asked confused as he looked at Katara.

"I always promised myself if I found a lead I would follow it no matter the danger. I can't bring Toph with me."

"She's going to be mad you know." Jet closed his eyes thinking what if Toph found out it was him that gave Katara the information.

"I know but that's my decision." Katara said firmly.

"Do you have a plan at least?"  
j "Yes I do, thank you again Jet. See you soon I have to get back to the party."

"Okay" Jet turned around and left in the shadows.

Katara made her way back inside to the party.

The party ended while everyone said their goodbyes, Katara hunged both Aang and Toph goodbye.

When the last people left Katara went up stairs to her room and started her plan in motion.

to be continued:

Zeddy

Sorry about the not updating just got a new laptop = inspiron mini is awesume anyways

Since it can go either way should:  
-Toph go with Katara  
-Katara goes by herself  
to go find the pirates, to find Zuko location.

Review and vote! please!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 disclaimer: do not own avatar the last airbender or wanted

Secrets

After telling Katara about the pirates Jet made his way back into town. He was almost their when heard some one yell his name.

"Jet!!!... wait up I heard you two say something about the pirates, spill now!" Toph said as she approached Jet. Looking very mad that she was left out.

"Okay okaay Katara didn't want to tell you, but even I don't know what she's going to do. I just told her that I saw the captain she was looking for was the one she fell on in my pub."

Toph listened quietly to what Jet said and when he was finished she hit him. "You idiot!"

"Why?!" Jet yelled.

"Because Katara going to do something stupid." Toph looked at sighing.

Toph started to explain her plan to Jet as the night when on.

Back in Katara room:

Katara sat in front of her mirror debating whether or not to cut her hair. 'I've tried so many ways to tie it up be it's not working, well here going nothing' thought Katara cutting her hair till it was so short it just barely touched her shoulders. When she was done she looked into the mirror 'This better work'. Katara took out the clothes she bought in town they were a plain shorts and a shirt. She hid them in the bottom drawer before she went to sleep.

Back at town:

In Toph plan she was to meet Jet at the edge of town early and when she arrived no Jet.

"This is his fault in the first place" Toph said out loud as she made her way to Jet's tavern. When Toph arrived Jet came out looking like crap.

"Hey Jet GOOD MORNING!!" Toph yelled right in his ear. He flinched as he turned around and said "I know what I have to do, if Katara comes into town I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."  
"Okay well I'm going back to Katara house to kept an eye on her anyways." With that Toph turned around and headed to Katara home. Jet sat on the stool outside the traven "This is going to be a long day."

to be continued:

Zeddy 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 disclaimer: do not own avatar the last airbender or wanted

Beginnings

Katara made her way into town except she was taking the long long way just to be careful. Katara sighed 'I've been walking forever. But I have to go this way just incase Toph overheard'. Katara didn't want to drag Toph into all this. She had taken this path a few times, well it really wasn't a "path". It was a just making a huge "u" and going way out of your way. Katara had been going for a while looked around "I am curently lost I've should have been there by now!"

outside the tavern:

As the sun shinned down on the town. It was almost mid-day and Jet was still waiting in front of his tavern. Jet started to think 'was she even going to come?'...

Toph made her way up the road to Katara home. She was thinking of places the pirates could be docked. "Okay... so they were seen sailing in from a distance on the north side of the island. They be crazy to pass by the docks... wait but they made it into town by foot before night fall or sooner. But they didn't arrive in the docks, so they have to be close. The south side of the island is out because it takes a day and half to cross. Aaaa theirs to many places to hid on this island." Toph said as she racked out her brains trying to figure out where the pirates were.

"Um... Toph are you okay" said Aang as he passed her along the road. "You just screamed and said "their are too many places to hid on this island."

"Yeah I'm fine Aang and it was nothing"

"Okay" Aang said looking curious.

"I'm just going to see Katara." Toph said as she started walking again.

"Wait Toph I just came from Katara's and the maid said she was sick and didn't want to see anyone."

"What?!" Toph yelled and started running towards Katara's home.

Aang watched as she bolted "Wait... Toph I'll come too." Aang yelled as he followed Toph.

Somewhere on the island:

"Hey Skull I'm goin' to get some new recruits in town"

"Song we need three" replied the Captain as Song turned to leave.

"Aye' Captain" said Song as he jokingly saluted Skull and made his way off the ship.

An old man said "Song made sure you back before midnight cause we leaving."

"Okay Doc, see you later" Song turned around took two steps and tripped face first into the ground. Song quickly got up and started walking away from the ship.

Katara:

'Finally in town... hope they didn't already leave. I can't blow my only chance of finding Zuko in eight years." thought Katara as she raced though town to the docks. She stopped suddenly noticing where she was 'Oh I forgot about Jet.' Quickly I ran into the blacksmith's shop across from Jet's tavern and ducked behind a shelf. 'I hope he didn't see me.' Katara peaked out the window in the shop to see Jet fast asleep and snoring. Katara started laughing...

"Excuse me lad anything you want today" said the store's clerk as he looked at me as though I was crazy. "Ah not today sorry" I said in a low voice as I hurried out of the shop. 'Okay I tricked one person that I was a guy, this might actually work. As I passed Jet I laughed again and wonder what he was doing out there.

Katara made her way to the town center and started to look around. Alot of people were recruiting sailors, Katara started walking around looking for anyone she could remember from the crew that night at Jet's tavern. Katara had been looking around for a hour and still couldn't find anyone. Katara was starting to lose hope when she suddnely bumped into somebody and got knocked over.

"Sorry"

When Katara looked up she saw a boy around sixteen. "It's okay" Katara replied as she got up. 'Wait' Katara did a double take 'He was sitting on the left of the Captain that night. He also had a man following him back into the town square. Katara followed them, when they stopped the young boy started talking to people who were walking by.

'This is it' though Katara as she started to walk by them hoping it would work.

"Hey you are you interested in sailing?" said the boy as he approached her.

'YES' Katara though.

"Yes I've been looking for a crew"

"My Captain wanted three sailor and I've only been able to find one. Got any experiences sailing?" asked the boy

"I've sailed from England and around the Mediterranean." Katara said because she had all memorized what she would say.

"Really that's great welcome to the crew... umm?"

"Ka...Kyu" Katara replied thinking '...Kyu?'

"Okay Kyu welcome to the crew, I'm Song and this is John." said Song as he shaked Katara hand.

"Hey Song I got you a third, so you said you needed a cook right?"

"Yeah thanks... but is he okay" said Song. The big man looked like he was going to fall over.

"Just a little drunk, he'll be good in the morning don't worry." he said laughing

"Okay but I'll have to see what the Captain says, John help me carry him" Song said as him and John carried the cookback out of the town, towards the ship as Katara followed them.

At Katara home:

Toph and Aang arrived at Katara home after running half the way.

"Can we please see Katara" Aang said to the maid that opened before. "But..."

"It's okay Katara just being stubborn, you should go check on her. Cause I'm going to Suki's place, bye!" said Sokka as he walked out. "Okay I will" Toph said as she went upstairs to Katara room. Toph knocked on Katara door, no one answered. So Toph tried to open the door that was not even looked and no Katara.

"Where Katara, Toph?" asked Aang

Toph turned around 'Ah-oh I forgot he was here.' "She probaly just in town... let's go" Toph said as she hurried down the road back to town.

to be continued:

Zeddy

Thank for the reviews .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ch7: Toph and Aang arrive in town as the sun is setting to find that Katara hasn't been seen in town all day. 


End file.
